onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shonen Jump
Weekly Shōnen Jump (jap. , , bekannter unter seinem Kurztitel Shōnen Jump) ist ein seit 1968 veröffentlichtes japanisches Manga-Magazin, das mit wöchentlichem Turnus veröffentlicht wird. Sonderausgaben, in denen vor allem One Shots bekannter aber auch neuer, bislang unbekannter Mangaka veröffentlicht werden, heißen Akamaru Jump und erscheinen vor allem an japanischen Feiertagen. Veröffentlichung Shōnen Jump wird vom Shueisha-Verlag seit Juli 1968 herausgegeben. Das Magazin erscheint wöchentlich, hat einen Umfang von fast 500 Seiten und kostet 230 Yen (etwa 1,70 Euro). Ende der 1990er-Jahre erreichte Shōnen Jump eine wöchentliche Rekordauflage von bis zu sechs Millionen Exemplaren, der Verkauf ist jedoch mittlerweile auf knapp drei Millionen Exemplare pro Woche zurückgegangen; so sank etwa die Zahl der verkauften wöchentlichen Exemplare von 2004 auf 2005 um 1,4 %. Dennoch ist es nach wie vor das meistgekaufte Manga-Magazin in Japan. Fast alle der im Magazin erscheinenden Manga-Serien werden später auch in Taschenbuchform veröffentlicht. Viele der international bekannten Shōnen-Manga erschienen in der Shōnen Jump. Weitere Jump-Magazine sind Jump SQ, V Jump, Super Jump, Young Jump und Ultra Jump. Shōnen Jump international In den USA erscheint ein Shonen Jump-Ableger seit Januar 2003 bei VIZ Media. Die Auflage beträgt etwa 350.000 Exemplare pro Monat. Andere internationale Ableger wurden nach wenigen Jahren wieder eingestellt: * In Deutschland erschien von November 2001 bis Dezember 2005 bei Carlsen Comics die BANZAI!, die neben Shōnen-Jump-Serien auch deutsche Eigenproduktionen vorstellte. Die Zeitschrift hatte eine monatliche Auflage von etwa 80.000 Exemplaren, wurde jedoch nach Änderungen der Lizenzverhältnisse nach der 50. Ausgabe eingestellt. * In Schweden veröffentlichte Full Stop Media von Oktober 2004 bis November 2007 insgesamt 36 Ausgaben von Shonen Jump. * In Norwegen erschien Shonen Jump von März 2005 bis Ende 2007 beim Verlag Schibsted Forlagene. Die Zeitschrift wurde aus dem Schwedischen übersetzt. Veröffentlichte Manga-Serien Fortlaufend *Asklepios von Tōru Uchimizu *Bakuman von Tsugumi Ōba und Takeshi Obata *Bleach von Tite Kubo *Bokke-san von Yoshiyuki Nishi *D.Gray-man von Katsura Hoshino *Eyeshield 21 von Yusuke Murata und Riichiro Inagaki *Gintama von Hideaki Sorachi *Hunter x Hunter von Yoshihiro Togashi *Inumaru Dashi von Koji Ōishi *Katekyou Hitman Reborn von Akira Amano *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari-kōen-mae Hashutsujo von Osamu Akimoto *Kuroko no Basket von Tadatoshi Fujimaki *Love Trouble von Kentaro Yabuki und Saki Hasemi *Majintantei Nogami Neuro von Yusui Matsui *Meister von Kaji Kimiya *Naruto von Masashi Kishimoto *Nurarihyon no Mago von Hiroshi Shībashi *One Piece von Eiichiro Oda *Psyren von Toshiaki Iwashiro *Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar von Kyosuke Usuta *Reborn! von Akira Amano *Sket Dance von Kenta Shinohara *Toriko von Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro Abgeschlossen / nicht mehr im Magazin *100% Strawberry von Mizuki Kawashita *Barfuß durch Hiroshima von Keiji Nakazawa *Bari Haken von Shin'ya Suzuki *Bastard!! von Kazushi Hagiwara *Black Cat von Kentaro Yabuki *Blick der Bestie von Yasuki Tanaka *Boku no Watashi no Yusha Gaku von Shuichi Aso *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo von Yoshio Sawai *Busou Renkin von Nobuhiro Watsuki *Butsu Zone von Hiroyuki Takei *Captain Tsubasa von Yōichi Takahashi *Captain Tsubasa World Youth von Yōichi Takahashi *Cat's Eye von Tsukasa Hōjō *Chameleon Jail von Takehiko Inoue *City Hunter von Tsukasa Hōjō *Cowa! von Akira Toriyama *Death Note von Takeshi Obata und Tsugumi Ooba *DNA² von Masakazu Katsura *Double Arts by Komi Naoshi *Dr. Slump von Akira Toriyama *Dragon Ball von Akira Toriyama *Fist of the North Star *Fuma no Kojirō von Masami Kurumada *Gun Blaze West von Nobuhiro Watsuki *Hana no Kenji von Keiichiro Ryu, Tetsuo Hara und Aso Mio *Harenchi Gakuen von Go Nagai *Hatsukoi Limited von Mizuki Kawashita *Highschool! Kimengumi von Motoei Shinzawa *Hikaru no Go von Takeshi Obata und Yumi Hotta *Hoshin Engi von Ryu Fujisaki *I"s von Masakazu Katsura *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure von Hirohiko Araki *Kajika von Akira Toriyama *Kicks Megamix von Masayuki Kichikawa *Kimagure Orange Road von Izumi Matsumoto *Level E von Yoshihiro Togashi *Lilim Kiss von Mizuki Kawashita *Magical Tarurūto-kun von Tatsuya Egawa *Maison de Penguinvon Kōji Ōishi *Mazinger Z von Go Nagai *Mieru Hito von Toshiaki Iwashiro *Mr. Fullswing von Shin'ya Suzuki *Muhyo to Roujii no Mahouritsu Soudan Jimusho *Mx0 von Yasuhiro Kano *Nazo no Murasame-kun von Mikio Ito *Over Time von Yōichi Amano *Pretty Face von Yasuhiro Kano *Ring ni Kakero von Masami Kurumada *Rokudenashi Blues von Masanori Morita *Rookies von Masanori Morita *Rurouni Kenshin von Nobuhiro Watsuki *Saint Seiya von Masami Kurumada *Samurai Usagi von Teppei Fukushima *Shadow Lady von Masakazu Katsura *Sandland von Akira Toriyama *Shaman King von Hiroyuki Takei *Shiritsu Poseidon Gakuen Koutoubu von Shinichirō Ōe *Slam Dunk von Takehiko Inoue *Steel Ball Run von Hirohiko Araki *Taizoumote King Saga von Amon Dai *The Prince of Tennis von Takeshi Konomi *Video Girl Ai von Masakazu Katsura *Waq Waq von Ryu Fujisaki *Whistle! von Daisuke Higuchi *Wingman von Masakazu Katsura *Wild Half von Yūko Asami *Yu-Gi-Oh! von Kazuki Takahashi *Yū Yū Hakusho von Yoshihiro Togashi *Yūto von Kei Kawano und Yumi Hotta *Zan von Naoya Sugita *Zombie Powder von Kubo Tite Weblinks *Offizielle Website von Weekly Shōnen Jump (japanisch) *Offizielle Website von Shonen Jump USA (englisch) *The Worldwide Portal of Manga from Weekly Shonen Jump (mehrsprachig) Kategorie:Manga-Magazin Kategorie:Japanische Zeitschrift ast:Shōnen Jump ca:Weekly Shōnen Jump en:Weekly Shōnen Jump eo:Shōnen Jump es:Shōnen Jump fr:Weekly Shōnen Jump id:Shonen Jump it:Shōnen Jump ja:週刊少年ジャンプ ko:주간 소년 점프 ms:Shōnen Jump Mingguan no:Weekly Shonen Jump pl:Shōnen Jump pt:Shonen Jump ru:Shonen Jump simple:Weekly Shonen Jump sv:Shonen Jump th:โชเน็นจัมป์ uk:Weekly Shonen Jump zh:週刊少年Jump